Pantheon Scramble
by Sean Hiruki
Summary: Set after the events of Her Valiant Gawain. A new group of villains has appeared and six strangers tell Uryu and Orihime they are the only ones who can defeat the new enemy.


**Rating: M for language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Mr. Wednesday; they belong to Tite Kubo and Neil Gaimen respectively. **

**Author's message: Do not ask why I still write fanfiction about my favorite couple in Bleach even though I no longer read or watch it. For some reason IshiHime still holds my muse hostage, though I do plan on writing non-Bleach fanfiction soon.**

**Story Summery: Set after the events of Her Valiant Gawain (Please read it first). A new group of villains has appeared and six strangers tell Uryu and Orihime they are the only ones who can defeat the new enemy.**

**Pantheon Scramble**

**Chapter 1: Days and Days**

Ishida and Inoue had been dating for three months now. They spent most of their time together, even going so far as to spend the night at each other's apartments every other night. Ishida was still too shy to show his affections in public save for holding hands and calling each other by their first names. Inoue was patient, letting his shy nature slowly subside. She knew that he would lose his shyness in due time.

On that day the couple was in the middle of their daily routine of walking home from school, their hands clasped together as they conversed random topics. Ishida enjoyed this routine greatly, for it was an opportunity for them to learn more about each other. The fact that their usual route was almost always void of other people was a plus as well.

The topic of the day was military technology.

"The JSDF much have a Gundam or some other mecha in development! I mean there is already a computer that can win game shows, so giant robots are the next logical step, right Uryu?"

Ishida smiled and echoed his usual movement of pushing his glasses up before answering her Hime-Logic.

"That is one way to look at it, yes. But if you think about it: they need to make Human-sized robots before they can make the larger ones"

"Hm, I suppose your right!"

A sudden surge of spirit pressure caused the couple to stop dead. Five cloaked figures stood in front of them. Each face was hidden by hood and shadow except for the man in the middle. Instead of a cloak, he wore a black long coat and suit that did not fit the warm May weather. He had long silver hair and a young face. His face held no emotion.

"Ishida Uryu?" He asked in a smooth voice.

"And you are?" Ishida replied quickly.

The stranger's mouth curled into a smile. "Hm hm, I wonder. You may call me Cowl for the time being. I have a proposition for you, brother mine"

"Proposition? I am no brother of yours!"

"Au Contra! We are the last of our kind, which makes us practically family!" Cowl grinned as he let a pendant fall from his wrist. It was a Quincy Cross. "As you can see, one in the same are we!"

Ishida's eyes widened in shock. Impossible! The only Quincy on Earth was Ryuuken and himself! Something about this man did not sit well with him. Uryu's fine toned instincts told him that Cowl was no friend, no matter how nice he acted.

Cowl frowned slightly at Uryu's reaction, "What? Did you assume that you and your Pop were the last of us? Don't be so simple minded! Our race was not just located in Japan! We before you are the last Quincy from around the world! You, dear Ishida-chan, will be our number six! We call ourselves the Ordo Quincium, and our noble goal is to create one world Government where WE are the heads! Though we are small in number, our power is great! Think about it! No more war! No more hunger! The Quincy are on top as we should be!"

The man was obviously insane, but the look in his eyes made Uryu shiver. He felt Orihime grip his arm.

"Something is very very wrong here, Uryu. Their reiatsu is overwhelming. This man is more than just talk" she whispered to him as she trembled slightly. Uryu could not help but be impressed with his girlfriend. Though it might not seem like it, she was showing a lot of strength by being able to stay so vigilant and calm despite the intense wall of presser the group ahead of them was producing. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was ready for a fight. Orihime gently slid her hands from his arm and balled them into fists as she stared at Cowl with a battle hardened stare

Uryu glared at the man and responded, "Join you crazy bastards? No thanks. I only use my powers to protect the innocent."

"HMF!" Cowl sighed through his nose. "I see. And that is why you are so damn weak"

It happened in a flash. With a simple and blindingly quick swing of his pendent arm an arrow made of spirit energy blasted into Ishida's chest. It was so swift that Orihime did not even have time to summon her shield. She did not even see the man's energy bow appear at all.

"URYU!" she cried out as he fell to the ground. Her fairies burst to life and surrounded the young quincy in a dome of light.

Cowl grinned again, "So you're that girl who can control time, eh? How interesting. We are going to be in town for awhile, so stop by when the two of you are stronger. TA TA!" With that, the five vanished.

As Orihime began to heal her quincy knight she felt Ichigo and Rukia's presence closing in.

Twilight had snuck up and darkness was creeping. Orihime heard a dog stop mid bark in an unnatural manner. It did not stop willingly. The breeze had stopped as well. She saw sakura peddles frozen in the air.

Time had stopped completely.

"What the…" Uryu said, fully healed and coming to the same conclusion she did.

"Pathetic! You are a shame!" a cruel female voice growled. The voice belonged to a woman to beautiful to be human. She wore a raven black dress that matched her long hair. She was Caucasian in skin and built like a super model. Her brown eyes were full of anger and disgust.

"I have half a mind to send you two into the farthest depths of Hades!"

Another voice; this one calm, kind and familiar. "Now now, they are but children, Madam Crow." Mr. Thursday walked up next to the woman looking the same as he did when the couple first saw him. As they spoke four other people walked around them.

A Japanese woman equally gorgeous as Madam Crow but much more serene and warm. She wore a kimono with bright sunny colors that fit her disposition. "Mister Thursday is right. You are being far too strict with them."

Next to her was an older gentleman with grey-brown hair and a little beard on his chin. He wore a white suit and Uryu noticed that one of his was a little lighter than the other. It was a fake. He had a small grin of amusement on his face. He looked around a frowned, "Where the hell are those assholes from Olympus? Eh, Sunday-san?" He turned the question to the Japanese woman.

The man next to him had the most pure and humorous smile on his face. He was of obvious Chinese decent. His hair was brown and wild. It was long and spiked, a pony tail going to the middle of his back. He wore a dark suit and a tie with monkeys riding clouds on it. His eyes were a fiery gold. "Ah come on, Mr. Wednesday, You REALLY think they would bother with affairs of this nature?"

The last man was dark skinned and middle aged. His black hair was long atop with striped of gray above the ears. He wore a tuxedo, vest and tie. "Enough chatter. The young ones are confused."

"Yes, you are correct, Mr. Jacquel. Work there is to be done and not much time to do it!" Mr. Wednesday said quickly.

"Uh, yeah can we join this conversation?" Uryu asked. "

"Sure! I assume you have questions", Thursday said.

"Who are you?" Orihime chimed in before Uryu could ask the same question. "What do you want with us?"

"Well you can call me Monk E. Kong" The Chinese man said

"Sunday-san", The Japanese woman said with a small bow

"Jaquel." The black man said, his voice a low growl, not in anger just how his voice was.

"Today is once again MY day, so Wednesday, Mr. Wednesday"

"And you already know me and have had the pleasure of meeting Madam Crow!" Thursday said with a sheep grin.

"And we are here to help you two become the heroes of this fanfiction!" Kong said. He paused before rephrasing, "I mean to get strong and stuff. You know like those Shonen manga. Or Rocky. Yeah Rocky. That way you get a montage"

"Kong, do you ever shut up?" Madam Crow growled.

"Nope! Not even while I sleep!"

Wednesday shook his head and then spoke, "We are a…Federation, if you will, of…Unique individuals. We heard the Ordo Quincium was heading to Karakura Town and so we followed them. I am sorry that we did not get here in time."

"And we call ourselves 'The Monkey King and the Deity League!" Kong chimed in with cheer, which was met by deadly glares from his allies. He returned the glares with a big, happy grin.

"Your jokes could use some work, old friend" Wednesday said, "We have no name. We are just allies, just as you and your group of hollow fighting friends have no title."

"And you are going to train us or something?" Orihime asked?

"Not us, per se, Inoue-chan" Sunday said with a warm smile that could match Orihime's.

"I am going to train ya lad and lass!" Kong explained, putting on an Irish Accent.

"May Danu have mercy on you both" Madam Crow purred.

"It appears our time has expired for now. We will meet with you again soon. Good day." Wednesday said with a small bow and they all vanished, leaving Mr. Kong, Ishida and Inoue behind.

With a "Raat Cha Cha!" Kong snapped his fingers and time returned to normal as Ichigo and Rukia shunpoed next to them…..

**To Be Continued.**

**Please read and review. I'll take both positive and negative, but please tell me how I can improve if you plan on a negative review. Much appreciated. **


End file.
